Truth or Dare
by Moonlight-Dancer09
Summary: Bella and Edward decide to play truth or dare while waiting for their lattes... what kind of trouble will they get into? One Shot!


Truth or Dare

"Two lattes please." Edward courteously said to the pretty waitress that offered us pastries. "Edward," I said, staring at the table while his tantalizing eyes watched my face.

"Mm-hmm?" He answered with his voice sweet as ever.

"Jessica called me hours before you picked me up…" I said, but Edward butted in yet again.

"I know." he grinned as I threw him a dirty look. Alice must've told him of what she saw.

"Well, she called me, we talked for a while… and.. She said I was getting boring nowadays." I looked down, and he put his hand on top of mine, which was resting on the cold table.

"Let's do something fun." He grinned again, his mood making me smile. He got the spoon from in front of me and positioned it in the middle of the table.

"Wha--?" I asked, confused.

"Are you up for truth or dare?" His teeth gleamed under his pale lips.

"Fine." I sighed, as he began to twirl the spoon around with his graceful hands.

"Jess was right." he chuckled, "You _are_ getting boring." the spoon stopped twirling, pointing directly towards me.

"Truth." I said, knowing that I couldn't possibly have any secrets from him.

"That's not fair!" he growled, protesting as I had a proud look on my face, knowing it was just fair.

"_Well_…you did say the game _was_ 'truth or dare', and _I_ certainly pick truth." I said, a frown pasting on his face.

"Fine." he muttered. "But after this, only dare would be accessible!" he said, thinking of a question for me to answer. I was sure he was thinking of a tricky one that would make me do something; which would be sort of like dare already.

"Do you love me enough to kiss me until my brains blow out tonight?" His face suddenly lit up as he spoke. In these moments, I realized if Edward were human, he would be blushing. Something I would die to see is Edward shedding tears (of happiness of course) or blushing. I imagined myself drawing closer to him and touch his warm, pink cheeks and leaning in and giving him a light but loving kiss.

"Well?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Yes, _I do _love you enough to kiss you until your brains blow out tonight." I laughed, giving in to his seducing plan to have me all to himself tonight. I quickly took hold of the spoon and took it for a spin. Luckily, it pointed at Edward and a chuckle escaped my lips. I hardly even chuckle, so he stared at me in amazement and awkwardness.

He looked terrified, as if _I_ was the one who wanted to eat _him_.

Right there, I knew right away that I would make him pay for his little clever trick.

"I dare you to go up to that girl over there, take hold of her hand…and introduce yourself." I said, searching his face for that million-dollar 'WHAT?!' expression.

"That's it?" he questioned, proudly. Not exactly the reaction I was looking for…. So I added a few things.

"Of course not!" I lied, "first, you need to let me mark your face with a PERMANENT marker, making it look like you have a real mustache…oooh and thicker eyebrows! so you would look like the maniac you TRULY are." I grinned, playfully as I heard a small growl from him--_now_, that's the reaction I wanted!

"Fine." he said, standing up as I wrote on his flawless face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer,

"Don't over do it," I smiled, "I'm _still your girlfriend." my smile grew as I felt his breath near my face._

"_I won't." his dashing smile mesmerized me even more. He went towards the girl awkwardly and held her hand. He was like a paradox here, his grace and awkwardness colliding. I laughed from the distance, I loved making fun of such perfection. The fake mustache and eyebrows made it all the more worse. Uh-oh. I see the girl, and she's not happy! I saw her call the manager as Edward shot me a dirty look. The manager right away pushed him out of the coffee shot as I laughed so hard--I knew he could hear me. I left some money on the table, knowing our lattes would be ready any minute and bolted out to the exit. He was sitting on a bench outside. He looked sad, so I sat beside him, getting a tissue out of my bag and trying to wipe the PERMANENT market off of his face--not succeeding._

"_Edward, it was just a joke." I said, calmly._

"_I didn't like that one very much." he frowned, I quickly gave him a warm hug as he stiffened._

"_Aww, but I love you.." I pouted._

"_I love you too." he said, finally not sour anymore, returning my hug._

_While he wasn't looking, I threw the money I bribed the manager for this trick; a twenty dollar bill._


End file.
